What the hell!
by alicefrank
Summary: What the hell! Cambio de titulo! Nada que ver con el FF pero no había inspiración y el otro estaba muy culero O: Chapter 10: Astakos since 1810... Los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta las afueras de Hogsmeade y apareció el prometido : D!
1. Alumnos nuevos

Este es un fic en el que los personajes principales son: Harry y una chica "X", dedicado a **Verónica Humbert Lizarraga Obi-Wan** y **Liduvina Rodríguez Pelayo Yoda** (n/a ya deja de decirme cosas Vero! Jeje son sus 5 segundos de fama, me van a golpear por haber puesto sus nombres) que me dieron algunas ideas para empezarlo y es para ellas, aunque por la culpa de este fic no se si reprobé ingles :'( (n/a jajaja como si me importara reprobar ingles)

Por petición de _Capandres_ no haré comerciales, bueno solo unos cuantos: Lean los

one-shot de él (_Capandres_) están muy bien hechos, bueno en mi sabia opinión (n/a ni yo me creo lo de sabia XD) son de los mejores que he leído y es en serio.

**DISCLAIMER: **Se que ya se lo saben de memoria pero... _"Estos personajes no me pertenecen, son de Joanne Kathleen Rowling y Warner Bross, no obtengo ni un centavo por esto"_ si algún personaje no les suena es por que orgullosamente pensé (n/a Cuantas veces tengo que decir que si pienso? Eso va para ti Nayeli) en algún buen nombre para ellos.

**Alumnos Nuevos**

Era una tarde de febrero, el invierno no terminaba aun, sin embargo ya no había rastro de las nevadas de enero, todavía no crecían las flores de primavera que adornaban los verdes jardines alrededor de Hogwarts, el sauce boxeador había golpeado a cuatro de niños de primero que jugaban muy cerca de el, ignorando lo que les podía ocurrir, el lago ya no estaba congelado y el calamar gigante salía de vez en cuando a la superficie para tomar un poco el sol. Era de noche, los árboles del bosque prohibido se veían mas temibles que de costumbre, se movían lentamente al ritmo del aire frió que corría libre por el cielo oscuro, era una noche particular, tercer día del mes, y aunque Harry ni se daba cuenta, Ron y Hermione salían a escondidas, pero esa noche eso no importaba (n/a si están mal pensando: que mentes mas retorcidas tienen, no es eso!) Harry en su dormitorio, Dean, Seamus, Neville y Ron estaban dormidos, se daba cuenta por los ronquidos que salían de sus respectivas camas, los envidiaba, ellos podían dormir muy a gusto mientras el solo tenia esas malditas pesadillas, todo el año soñando lo mismo, hasta en las clases de Binns soñaba con eso, no soportaría volver a ver en sus sueños a su padrino, a Sirius, cayendo lentamente hacia atrás, cruzando el velo, tampoco podía escuchar la risa victoriosa y macabra de Bellatrix Lestrange, no quería volver a ver eso, simplemente no podría aguantar otra pesadilla como esa, no podría, pasaron las horas mientras el miraba el techo, aunque obviamente la oscuridad no permitía que viera algo, eran las dos y cuarto (2:15 a.m.) de la madrugada, el sueño comenzaba a vencerlo, cada vez le costaba mas separar sus párpados, y así lentamente se fue quedando dormido, unos minutos después, se despertó, Neville lo estaba zarandeando, lo movía de un lado a otro, en intentos desperados para despertarlo.

-Neville! Que demonios haces? –dijo Harry mirando a su alrededor, sus compañeros de habitación lo rodeaban viéndolo con cara asustada.

-Lo si... siento Harry, pero tu... tu... gritabas –Neville estaba muy nervioso, sabia lo que sufría Harry con esas pesadillas, por que el también soñaba algunas veces con ese día en el Ministerio.

-Ya no importa Nev –dijo Harry al darse cuenta de que su amigo también sufría al recordar ese día, a parte de que la causante de la locura de sus padres solo hubiera ido a Azkaban, también noto que estaba completamente empapado de un sudor frió ya muy conocido para el.

-Bien, bien, no es un show solo para adultos, regresen a dormir, son las dos cuarenta y cinco y yo tengo mucho sueño (bajo la voz) otra pesadilla, verdad Harry? –dijo Ron muy preocupado, mientras los otros regresaban a sus camas y Neville se tropezaba con su baúl y se enredaba en el dosel de su cama.

-Alguien me ayuda? Me estoy asfixiando

-Voy Nev, solo no exageres –Dijo Dean que llegaba hasta el

-Si fue otra pesadilla, ya vete a dormir prefectito

-Bueno, pero ya deja de decirme prefectito, yo que me preocupo por ti y tu te burlas, mira lo que me gano por ser buen amigo –y así siguió renegando hasta que se quedo dormido.

El mismo día en la mañana, cuando todos se habían levantado, Hermione los esperaba en la sala común con una pila de libros, Harry la saludo y Ron solo movió la mano (estaba rojo como un tomate, algo ya muy común cuando Hermione y él estaban en la misma habitación) Hermione le sonrió muy bobamente, y Harry como no tenia idea de lo que les pasaba se preguntaba que mosco les había picado, después viendo la pila de libros, le pregunto a Hermione para que eran toda esa bola de libros que cubrían un escritorio entero.

-Son para la investigación de Historia de la magia... la del código de conducta de los hombres lobos y la convención internacional de magos... no se acuerdan? Nos las dejo hace tres meses, es para el próximo mes

-Entonces para que la hacemos ahora? Ve el día! Es muy bonito como para quedarnos aquí encerrados –dijo Harry viendo hacia la ventana.

-Te parece bonito? No hay nada bueno afuera! No hay flores, no hay nieve, no hay calor, no hay nada! Es un día perfecto para hacer la tarea, que opinan? –Harry iba a decir algo pero Dean, Seamus y Neville acababan de entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda y se pararon frente a Ron, haciendo que él saliera de su ensimismamiento, los tres sonreían de forma maliciosa, cosa no muy común en ellos.

-Hey Ron! Te reto –dijo Dean muy serio sosteniéndole la mirada

-A que? –dijo Ron no muy convencido

-Si te lo digo lo tendrás que hacer

-Pues...

-El pequeño Ronald tiene miedo de lo que Dean le pueda hacer? –Intervino Seamus

-No! Haber Dean, que es? No te tengo miedo, ni a tus retos!

-Tienes que dar una vuelta nadando por el lago, por todo el rededor –dijo esta vez Neville riendo por lo bajo.

-Que? Están locos? Quieren que me meta en esa hielera? Están concientes que esta congelado? Me va a dar hipotermia! Quieren que me muera?

-Pues... tu dijiste que no tenias miedo al reto –dijo Seamus

-Lastima Ron, te voy ha echar de menos, deberías de comenzar a pensar un poco mas antes de hablar, ya van con este cuatro retos que te hacen estos tres en el año –dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amigo

-Esperen un momento... los retos y las apuestas están completamente prohibidos en este colegio! No dejare que desobedezcan las reglas frente a mis narices –Dijo Hermione muy segura

-En realidad... no Hermione... bueno, las apuestas si, pero nadie esta apostando aquí, solo estamos retando y si Ron tiene honor lo va a cumplir –dijo Neville dejando su timidez a un lado.

Eran las cinco, medio colegio estaba reunido alrededor del lago, al parecer los tres chicos habían corrido la voz, Ron estaba muy cerca de la orilla, metiendo la punta del pie en el agua y sacándolo inmediatamente al sentir el agua helada tocar su cuerpo, todos los que estaban presentes daban gritos y aplaudían, un chico de Slytherin (Blaise Zabin) le dio un empujón y lo tiro al lago, Hermione observaba desde lejos muy molesta la escena, Harry estaba cerca de Ron para asegurarse que no se arrepintiera y no saliera corriendo, mientras los demás veían todo muy contentos, cuando Ron recorrió todo el lago y salió de nuevo a la superficie, Harry y Hermione le dieron unas toallas encantadas para dar calor y lo acompañaron hasta la habitación que los de sexto curso de Gryffindor compartían.

Paso una semana, era domingo en la noche, todos los alumnos estaban en el Gran Comedor viendo impacientes sus platos que todavía no tenían comida, un chico grito algo así como: "que los elfos están en huelga?" y otros decían cosas insultantes para los pobres elfos domésticos, lo cual no hacia ni una pizca de gracia para Hermione, se tomaba los comentarios como si fueran para ella, todos se callaron cuando Dumbledure se paro y miro muy sonriente a todos los presentes.

-Bien, bien, esta noche, once de febrero, tengo el placer de tener dos alumnos nuevos en esta colegio (eso hizo que todos voltearan hacia los lados y comenzaran a murmurar) Minerva, ya es hora (McGonagall abrió las enormes puertas de roble y dos personas entraron en el salón, era un chico y una chica, los dos con una vestimenta muy gótica y mirada profunda, McGonagall puso el sombrero seleccionador en el banco como cada inicio de curso) muy bien, ya están aquí, pasan y se colocan el sombrero cuando los nombre, Feldstein Drucilla (la chica se sentó en el banco y el sombrero seleccionador tardo unos minutos meditando donde pondría a una chica con esas cualidades, hasta que se decidió por...)

jejeje, les gusto? Si no ni modo, que les puedo hacer? Mandarles un virus quizás... jejeje no es cierto, díganme lo que opinan, mejor dicho escríbanme lo que opinan, solo tienen que dar un clic a ese lindo botoncito morado que dice **GO**, no es tan difícil, verdad? Solo un clic y menos de un minuto dando su opinión, cuanto tardarían? Si ya se dieron la molestia de leerlo que mas da un review, la neta no me dañan las criticas, de ningún tipo, sirven para mejorar, si quieren díganme que es una gran m#erda, todo lo recibo.

Alicefrank 

PD.Le agradezco a todos los que me han enviado algún review a mis otros fics, son muy pocos, pero se los agradezco, besos y cuídense mucho.


	2. La seleccion

Quiero decir que tal vez me tarde mucho tiempo en actualizar, pero una tía muy cercana murió hace poco y salí de vacaciones a Oaxaca así que entre todo no pude actualizar

Creo que si están leyendo este fic, es porque ya pasaron por el primer capitulo, así que no veo necesario poner el disclaimer y la dedicatoria, iré directo al grano: la historia, empezare desde el inicio del paréntesis, OK?

(la chica se sentó en el banco y el sombrero seleccionador tardo unos minutos meditando donde pondría a una chica con esas cualidades, hasta que se decidió por...Gryffindor! toda la mesa correspondiente aplaudió y algunos gritaban, la chica solo les dirigió una mirada de odio, luego se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, era linda, realmente bonita, de cabello negro, ojos azules muy profundos, de tez blanca sin llegar a pálida, alta y delgada, a pesar de la vestimenta que llevaba se veía bien, es mas, su ropa destacaba su belleza, tenia una blusa negra de manga larga que le cubría las manos, ceñida al cuerpo, una falda corta negra, medias de red, botas de tacón de aguja n/a de que color? Negro por supuesto y dos cadenas, una larga que tenia un crucifijo con pequeños diamantes y otra pegada al cuello negra, la mayoría de los chicos n/a mejor dicho todos se le quedaron viendo, incluyendo Ron y Harry, a este ultimo se le cayeron las gafas en el plato vació)

-Harry, Ron! –Dijo Hermione poniendo énfasis en Ron, cuando noto que veían a la nueva alumna.

-Que? –Le contesto Ron que seguía mirando embobado.

-Ron! (el chico recordó que tenia enfrente a su novia)

-Feldstein, Vladimir! –Dijo Dumbledore (El muchacho que había entrado con la chica se sentó en el banco, McGonagall le puso el sombrero seleccionador y casi inmediatamente este dijo: Gryffindor! Nuevamente la mesa en la que Harry se encontraba rompió en aplausos y vítores, el chico se paro haciendo que la capucha que traía puesta se le cayera y que varias chicas suspiraran, él tenia el cabello de un negro mas intenso que el de su hermana y Harry juntos, el cual le llegaba arriba de los hombros, lacio, con ojos azules, de tez clara, muy parecida a la de su hermana, alto, delgado pero con músculos definidos que se notaban detrás de su camiseta negra, vestía pantalones de mezclilla, una capa de viaje sobre el y una cadena larga con un crucifijo con pequeños diamantes incrustados, idéntica a la que traía su hermana, el parecía feliz de haber quedado en esa casa n/a si se dieron cuenta es la versión masculina de Drucilla, solo que mas guapo XD se dirigió al asiento vació que estaba al lado de Hermione, la cual dispuesta a vengarse de Ron miraba embelesada al nuevo, eso hacia que a Ron le saltaran chispas de los ojos)

-Hola, como se llaman? –Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa que hizo que Lavander y Parvati que estaban cerca dieran un suspiro seguido de una risita nerviosa.

-Yo soy... soy...

-Se llama Hermione Granger, dile Granger! No te le acerques por que es mi novia! –Soltó Ron lleno de celos, después se levanto y salió del Gran Comedor, todos los presentes lo observaban por que había hecho una "escena".

-Que... tu eres... de Ron? –Alcanzo a articular Harry que tenia un gran signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

-Si! (estaba totalmente roja y el muchacho nuevo miraba a Harry y luego a la chica intentando saber que demonios estaba pasando ahí) desde hace tres semanas... disculpen, lo siento (se paro sin decir mas y se salió intentando alcanzar a Ron)

-Bueno... pues yo me llamo Harry

-Harry? No serás Harry Potter verdad? (intentaba ver la cicatriz detrás de esa maraña negra que Harry llamaba cabello)

-Este... si

-Mucho gusto Harry! Dru! Ven para acá! (la chica se dirigió al asiento vació de Ron, al lado de Harry y se sentó sin muchas ganas)

-Que quieres? –Dijo muy fríamente, no tenia nada que envidiarle a Snape, lo cual hizo que Harry se estremeciera.

-Dru, el es Harry Potter! Entiendes? Harry Po...

-Y? Quiere una medalla por eso? Y ya deja de decirme Dru (era una de las pocas personas que no se impresionaban por el, Harry comenzó a sentir mariposas en el estomago, había algo en esa chica que le gustaba y no era su físico solamente)

-Se un poco mas social, quieres? Me vas a dar mala rep... (Lavander y Parvati se le acercaron de forma peligrosa)

-Hola Vladimir, yo soy Lavander pero llámame Lav y ella es...

-Parvati dime Parv

-Otras tontitas que quieren una medalla? –dijo de forma sarcástica Drucilla.

-Disculpa? –le contesto Parvati de manera mas sarcástica que la que Dru había utilizado.

-Si, que quieren? No me digas que un trofeo por que de esos no tengo

-Mira, escupitajo de troll, si no te das cuenta, contigo no estamos hablando sino con el dijo Lavander muy cortante, cosa que a Harry le aterro y a Vladimir le causo gracia.

-Ya Dru... Drucilla, no seas tan antipática, que te cuesta ser mas amigable? Y acepta que lo de escupitajo de troll es uno de los mejores insultos que te han dicho

-¬¬ me cuesta mucho, en especial si es con estas, y ni siquiera es un buen insulto Vladimir, que tu no veas las diferencias no es mi culpa (Harry se sentía muy nervioso, nunca había sentido algo así por nadie y menos por Cho, lo hacia sentir feliz? Tal vez... se estaba enamorando? No! Que va, ella era muy... extraña? No se pensaba enamorar de alguien así, no podía y no debía, esperen si se puede y nadie lo prohíbe)

Después de una fuerte discusión entre Parvati, Lavander, Vladimir y Drucilla, Harry que se había quedado de espectador salió seguido por Drucilla, la cual iba muy molesta pisando el suelo con mucha fuerza y de pasada a Draco que caminaba cerca de su mesa intentando impresionar a Pansy, aunque Draco le grito hasta de lo que se iba a morir ella siguió su camino siguiendo a Harry, mientras Vladimir seguía charlando animadamente con Parvati y Lavander, en el camino, Harry intentaba romper el hielo diciendo cosas como: "cual fue tu otro colegio?" o "No te caes con esas botas?" las cuales no le hacían gracia, en especial esta ultima, y no contestaba, después de un rato en absoluto silencio Harry se paro frente al retrato de la dama gorda, algo inesperado para el ocurrió, la chica dijo: "Mi nombre es Drucilla, como ya dijo Dumbledure y estudie en Beuxbatons los dos últimos años, mis padres siempre viajan, es un placer conocerte" Harry quedo en shock, que le estaba pasando a la chica? Fuera lo que fuera le agradaba, de cualquier manera ella tenia un no se que, que le agradaba mucho.

-Y? Que hacemos frente al cuadro? –dijo mientras se columpiaba sobre sus pies.

-Es la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor (se aclaro la voz, quería quedar bien con la chica nueva, aunque fuera rara, los genes de su padre estaban saliendo a la luz) Zimbabwe (El retrato se quito y dio lugar a un túnel, Harry hizo un ademán, una especie de reverencia exagerada a lo cual la chica dijo algo así como: "hombres" entonces Harry reacciono) que?

-Nada XD (siguió caminando hasta el final del túnel) Por Merlín! (Regreso hasta donde se encontraba Harry, parecía que había visto lo peor en toda su vida)

-Que tienes? Que paso? (Harry entro lentamente en la sala común con la varita en alto, se quedo paralizado, los ojos se le pusieron como platos, los lentes estuvieron a punto de caérsele, lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo que estaba pasando frente a el, estaban solos en medio de la habitación...

Jejeje, me gusta dejarlo interesante XD no me linchen por favor! Les mando besos y las gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer este FF y pues no caerían mal uno que otro review, no importa lo que quieran decir, ya lo he dicho antes, los reviews alegran el día, por favor (me hinco y les beso los pies con lagrimas en la cara) uno solo, con su opinión, para saber si le sigo escribiendo o lo dejo ahí, por favor... (OK, me estoy pasando, yo no le ruego a nadie, pero... haré una excepción, por favor!)

Alicefrank 

PD. Como siempre quiero agradecer a los que me han dejado reviews, yo siempre pago y leo sus FF para al final dejar una opinión (reviews!) ahora no hice comerciales ( será otro día. Cuídense. Ah si! Este FF lo escribí antes de que saliera el libro 6 y este desmiente todo lo que he escrito así que no me reclamen por eso. Aunque no lo he leído porque no se me da mucho el ingles una amiga si y me comento que nada de lo que escribí se parece al libro. gracias clawi por el review!


	3. Que se traen los nuevos?

OK, hola de nuevo! Me senti culpable por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo asi que como ya lo tenia listo: Ya llegue con el tercer capitulo! Si yo se, que la linchen! Que la cuelguen del techo! Pero lastima sigo viva y haciendo FF Bueno, bueno, ya va la historia. Comenzare con el paréntesis.

(Harry entro lentamente en la sala común con la varita en alto, se quedo paralizado, los ojos se le pusieron como platos, los lentes estuvieron a punto de caérsele, lo único que pasaba por su mente era lo que estaba pasando frente a el, estaban solos en medio de la habitación... sus dos mejores amigos, en lo que la mayoría diría un apasionado beso, pero para Harry era asqueroso, nunca se los hubiera imaginado así, era la cuarta sorpresa de la noche) ejem...

-Harry! Este... hola! –dijo Ron con una sonrisa, se notaba que estaba avergonzado por el tono de su rostro.

-Hola... –dijo dudoso Harry

-Lo siento pero debimos decírtelo antes

-Ya me dijo Hermione que estaban saliendo, pero esto es un sorpresa!

-Que ya que? Hermione!

-Perdón, no tenia opción (Drucilla paso sigilosamente por detrás del trío y se fue por unas escaleras)

-Bien, y cuando pensaban decírmelo? Pensaban decírmelo, no?

-Pues... si?

-Haber Ron, si o no?

-Si, es que pensamos que pues... a ti no te parecería y la verdad es que nos daba pena decírtelo, cuando vimos la reacción de Ginny...

-Ginny lo supo antes que yo? Esto es el colmo –dijo falsamente ofendido

Los chicos comenzaron a contarle toda la larga historia de sus vidas hasta ese momento, mientras los demás alumnos de Gryffindor llegaban y subían a sus habitaciones, luego de un rato Hermione se despidió de los dos dispuesta para ir a dormir y en un pasillo se encontró a Drucilla que estaba viendo todas las puertas de los dormitorios.

-Disculpa? Se te perdió algo? –dijo amablemente a la chica nueva

-Es que no se cual es mi dormitorio

-Lo siento, yo debía demostrártelo, lo había olvidado, sígueme (las dos fueron hacia el dormitorio y como Hermione no podía dormir bajo a la sala común nuevamente)

-Esa chica no me agrada (Ron actuó indiferente al comentario, pero Harry se retorcía por dentro, como podía decir algo así de alguien que no conocía? Harry siguió pensando en lo extraña que era Drucilla y de repente un comentario de Hermione lo regreso a la realidad.

-Creen que sean mortífagos?

-No! Ella es buena persona! Porque no la dejas en paz? Que te ha hecho? Acaso le tienes envidia? Si, eso debe ser, eres una envidiosa!

-Y, dime Harry, por que te importa tanto lo que yo piense o diga de ella? Y como sabes que es buena persona? Otra cosa, que demonios le envidio? (Harry se fue muy molesto a su habitación, aunque no sabia por que, podría ser cierto y ellos eran mortífagos, bueno que mas daba, si eran o no se daría cuenta con el tiempo, dentro del dormitorio se encontraban –Seamus, Dean, Neville y el chico nuevo)

-Hola Harry! –Dijeron los cuatro al unísono

-Hola chicos, que hacen?

-Vladimir nos contaba como conquistar chicas –Dijo Neville tímidamente.

-Si, ha tenido 394 novias! Puedes creerlo? 394! –dijo Seamus con cara de asombro

-Oh... son muchas –dijo esta vez Harry muy bajito

-Tu crees? Bueno, lo admito, tal vez si, y cuantas has tenido tu Harry? –Dijo Vladimir muy interesado a lo que los otros tres respondieron con unas carcajadas

-Este... una, no se rían chicos! Ustedes tampoco han tenido que se diga muchas

-Jajaja, casi te la creo, ya hablando en serio, cuantas novias ha tenido el famoso Harry Potter?

-Una! Ya te dije que una!

-Ohm... bueno, lo siento... y ahorita quien anda rondando en tu cabeza? Porque esa es la única razón para que no tengas novia al menos que seas...

-Soy normal, me gustan las mujeres!

-Y quien es?

Por mas que estuvo insistiendo no logro sacarle una palabra, era imposible que Harry dijera algo, la oscuridad comenzó a penetrar el lugar, el viento frió entraba por la ventana de Harry. El chico de la cicatriz en intentos desesperados por no dormirse le habia pedido a Hermione que le ayudara a conseguir ingredientes para hacerse un café muy cargado pero para su desgracia no habia mucho material para preparar café en Hogwarts, ya que se estaba resignando a perder la batalla contra el mago de los sueños distinguio una sombra, algo se movia entre la total penumbra, era imposible que fueran Neville o Ron ya que sus ronquidos sonaban por toda la habitación y bueno, Seamus y Dean seguían dormidos pues se notaba la silueta de cada uno sobre sus respectivas camas con dosel, quedaban dos opciones, Vladimir merodeando por ahí o alguien habia entrado en la habitación y si era ese el caso, dudosamente tendría buenas intenciones fuera quien fuera ese hombre, mujer, chica o chico (muy especifico? Jejeje asi me gusta) se dio cuenta que el sujeto se dirigia a la puerta lo que le dio mas confianza ya que la puerta se habia cerrado tras el misterioso personaje, el chico se dispuso a seguirlo teniendo en cuenta algunas medidas por si era algún mortífago, tomo sus anteojos, su varita y la capa heredada por su padre, estando en el mero centro de la sala comun veia como dos personas con capas negras se susurraban cosas en un extraño idioma que Harry no conocia alcanzaba a distinguir palabras como ire, comedêre, sanguînis y otras que no entendia, estaba seguro de conocer esas voces, en ese momento los dos tipos se dieron la vuelta y Harry alcanzo a ver quienes eran, Vladimir y Drucilla, a Harry le comenzo a latir el corazon muy rapidamente, tenia las manos sudorosas, se encontraba muy nervioso, y se preguntaba una y otra vez por que habia tenido esa reaccion? No podian ser del otro bando o si? Penso que eso se escuchaba muy estupido y despues comenzo a formularse otra clase de preguntas, que estaba pasando? Estaba paranoico? Bueno luego cambio esas preguntas por otras, a donde iban esos dos a las tres de la madrugada? por que obviamente iban a salir, no es normal estar con una capa dentro de la sala comun, o si? Por que tan cuidadosos de esperar a que todos estuvieran dormidos? Y en ese instante de dudas en la cabeza de Harry los dos salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda, dejando sus preguntas a un lado se decidio por averiguar a donde irian esos dos, pero oh sorpresa! No habia ni un alma cerca, dio una profunda mirada por todo el lugar y confirmo que no habia nadie y era imposible haber bajado todo eso en tres segundos, o era posible? Tenian capas de invisibilidad? Si las tenian donde las habian guardado? En donde se habian metido? Donde estaban? O mejor dicho, donde estaba ella? Y al volver a dar otro vistazo rapido a los alrededores y no volver a ver a nadie penso que seria mejor regresar a su dormitorio...

Esta historia continuara... por que eso es seguro, continuara Muajajaja! Les gusta? A mi si me gustaron los cambios que le hice con respecto al original. Porfavor un review no cuestan nada y no duras ni cinco segundos escribiéndolo y dan tanta satisfacción cuando lo recibes . Lo que esta en otro idioma es latín ire: ir comedêre: comer sanguînis: se los dejo a la imaginación, ya tienen alguna idea de por donde va esto? Cuando vean el final por el amor que le tienen a Harry no me golpeen, ya me callo por que si no les arruino la historia. Lidu y Vero: si van a estar leyendo el fic dejen un review! No es tan difícil, le dan clic a **go**! Y en el cuadro que sale como no tienen cuenta: en name escriben Yoda, Lidu, Liduvina u Obi-Wan, Vero, Verónica, no se como se quieran poner despues en donde dice e-mail escriben su correo si quieren y despues solo escriben lo que piensan del fic! Asi de facil y sencillo! No recibire nada en la escuela, dejenlo aquí! Las quiero!

Alicefrank 

PD: Dejen _review_! Y... este... **Arriba Gryffindor! **Y las demas casas pero especialmente Gryffindor . Cuídense mucho **gracias por leer esta cosa que yo le digo fic!**


	4. Casi lo dice

Hola, ya regreso otra vez con mi FF, me da gusto que les hayan agradado los dos capítulos, espero que este capitulo este a la altura de los otros, me sigo esforzando para que esto quede bien, tal vez tarde mucho mas para subir el siguiente capi porque estoy leyendo el libro 6 ya voy en el capitulo 11! sumado a las tareas (esas no se cuentan, siempre las hago en la escuela) bueno el punto es que tal vez me tarde ahora si, vamos con la historia: shashashashaaan (eso fue estúpido, ignórenlo, si?)

Y al volver a dar otro vistazo rápido a los alrededores y no volver a ver a nadie pensó que seria mejor regresar a su dormitorio, ya cuando estaba dentro de la habitación doblo la capa que fue alguna vez de su padre, la guardo en su baúl, puso su varita dentro del primer cajón de la mesa de noche, se sentó en el borde de su cama con dosel, escucho un momento los ronquidos de sus compañeros de habitación y de casa, sin embargo fuera de eso todo estaba en un silencio de ultratumba, lentamente se fue retirando los anteojos del rostro y los dejo sobre la mesa en la que había puesto su varita, se froto los ojos y se recostó con suavidad en la cama sin dejar de observar el techo, poco a poco perdió la lucha contra el amo de los sueños y después de unos minutos ya estaba en un profundo sueño, que si fuera por el lo habría evitado, (n/a ahí les va el sueño) el techo del dormitorio era muy distinto, era mas alto, se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación distinta a la que estaba unos segundos antes, en realidad no estaba ni siquiera en Hogwarts, extrañamente le parecía muy familiar, era un enorme salón, en ese instante se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, le dio un rápido vistazo al lugar, estaba ocurriendo algo, algo como una batalla, muy cerca de el se encontraba Sirius, su padrino, este le dijo: "Toma la profecía y llévate a Neville lejos" volteo instintivamente a su derecha y ahí estaba el chico Longbottom, tirado en el suelo moviendo las piernas de un lado a otro como loco, la profecía quedaba entre los dos muchachos, como en la sala de misterios cogió la profecía y a Neville, subió unas escaleras con mucha dificultad ya que Neville no era lo que se dice ligero como una pluma, ya estaban cerca de la entrada principal de donde salió Dumbledore, pero antes de que este pudiera hacer algo Harry vio el horrible instante en el que Bellatrix Lestrange, la prima de Sirius Black, conjuro un hechizo al ya mencionado Sirius, este cayo, poco a poco se precipitaba al suelo, como una hoja al viento se deslizo por el velo, Lestrange rió, como en un sin fin de pesadillas, rió como una asquerosa maniaca (n/a no pongo loca por que eso es ofender a Neville y a sus padres) y fue ese el momento en el que despertó de forma arrebatada en el interior de la torre de Gryffindor. Estaba cubierto del ya tan acostumbrado sudor frió y sus compañeros de habitación lo rodeaban, era tan normal como todas las noches, excepto que esta vez escondido entre las sombras estaba Vladimir, a Harry se le hizo extraño, estaba ahí parado, en medio de la oscuridad, pero por un momento había visto el rostro de Drucilla en el, fue un santiamén, Harry pensó que era un juego de su imaginación y era eso exactamente lo que había sido, después de que Ron se disculpara unas mil veces por levantarlo de una forma tan violenta (zarandeándolo, dándole cachetadas, golpeándolo en el estomago, lo que sirviera para levantarlo) los chicos regresaron a sus camas para volver a intentar conciliar el sueño ya que eran las tres con cuarenta y ocho minutos de la madrugada, como Harry no tenia ya ni la mas mínima pizca de sueño se dirigió a la sala común de la torre para matar el tiempo, cuando bajaba las escaleras se percato de que había alguien sentado en el sofá frente a la chimenea y acercando se un poco se dio cuenta de que era una chica, sin embargo no tenia ni idea de quien podría estar en medio de la madrugada despierta, cuando se sentó en el sofá miro menos de un segundo a la chica, eso le había bastado para reconocer los profundos ojos azules y el intenso cabello negro, sin duda alguna tenia que ser Drucilla, luego miro lo que hacia, estaba escribiendo en un libro, lo primero que a Harry le paso por la cabeza fue que tal vez era su diario, Drucilla cerro automáticamente el libro, fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba escribiendo no quería que lo viera nadie, probablemente si era su diario, la portada del dichoso libro era de un cuero negro con detalles y letras plateadas, las letras que tenia el libro estaban en un idioma extraño, decía algo como esto: Mori alíquem vidére diarîum o algo así, las hojas daban la impresión de ser muy, muy viejas por el tono amarilloso y que algunas estaban raídas, eso podría ser un diario? No, o tal vez si? Si lo era o no, eso no le importaba, pero le daba un poco de curiosidad.

-Hola, no puedes dormir?-Dijo Potter

-Disculpa? Dijiste algo? –Le contesto la chica

-No, no nada... Es un diario?

-Que cosa? Esto? –levanto un poco el libro

-Si

-No, bueno si, en realidad no lo es, pero si lo es, entiendes?

-Si –Le contesto Harry aunque realmente no tenia ni la menor idea de lo que le había dicho.

-Mira, ya tengo que subir a dormir, hablamos en otra ocasión, te parece?

Y la chica subió por las escaleras del lado derecho en dirección a las habitaciones de chicas, dejando a un Harry embobado, esa era la forma en que se comportaba un Potter frente a una chica? Pasaron dos días y Harry comenzaba a hacer una muy buena amistad con Vladimir Feldstein, Ron y Hermione se comenzaron a apartar un poco de Harry, y el lo entendía, necesitaban tiempo juntos. Drucilla hablaba de vez en cuando con el cuando "casualmente" se lo encontraba y Harry disfrutaba de cada una de las charlas que tenían. Obviamente Vladimir no era ningún tonto y ya estaba sospechando de que Potter babeaba por su hermanita, así que se había puesto una meta: ayudarlo, al fin y al cabo quien conocía mejor a Dru que su propio hermano mayor? (por dos minutos). Era miércoles, el viento comenzaba a soplar, toda la mañana había sido muy fría y ni un rastro de las nevadas que habían sucedido en invierno, en la acogedora sala común de Gryffindor dos chicos del sexto curso estaban sentados frente a la chimenea que lucia unas llamas al rojo vivo, los dos muchachos parecían muy entrados en la conversación.

-Vladimir... te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si, quieres que te ayude con mi hermana verdad? Yo ya lo suponía...

-No!...Bueno eso también pero, este... el domingo vi que los dos salieron, como a eso de las tres...

-Ehm... eso? Pues yo se que se te hace extraño pero...

que tal les pareció? Bueno yo creo que estuvo mejor el capitulo anterior pero bueno, este les da la introducción a lo que va a ser el quinto capi, si sigo haciéndolos de este tamaño mas o menos van a terminar siendo unos nueve o diez, pero eso será después... MUAJAJAJA! Estoy bien loca, no me hagan caso, al menos no a las tonteras que pongo.

Alicefrank 

PD: Gracias a Chidori-15, clawi y Capandres, por que han tenido la paciencia de leerme y dejar review. Los quiero. Por cierto Lidu ya puedes mandar el tuyo, ya quite lo de no admitir reviews anónimos, mas vale Vero que no pongas ningún apodo! Bye, cuídense muchísimo


	5. Quidditch

Hola! Los quiero muchisimo! Bien aquí regresa la patética niña que tiene demasiado tiempo libre y solo molesta a los demas autores (de quien estoy hablando? Que sufrida es esa, verdad?) bueno, sea o no verdad ya regrese! Con el quinto capitulo... creo que ya han de tener una idea de lo que va a tratar esto, no? El punto es que puse algo nuevo, una idea fresca de mi cabeza (si vero y lidu, de mi cabeza! No de la de mi hermana, no de la de darlene, de mi cabeza!) Ah si, la historia, casi se me olvidaba

-Ehm... eso? Pues yo se que se te hace extraño pero de cualquier forma soy un mago! Es mas seguro que nada, pero no le cuentes a nadie que descubriste que soy mitad vampiro, cuento contigo?

-QUE! TU! ERES QUE! –dijo Harry sobresaltado por la confesión sintiendo una especie de mareo (n/a si, era mas o menos lo que pensabas Clawi)

-Entonces ni cuenta te habias dado de que yo...? que tonto soy, si Dru siempre me lo dice, no saques conclusiones rapido –dijo Vladimir con toda la naturalidad que existe en este planeta

-En realidad te iba a preguntar como le habias hecho para que desaparecieran

-Facil! Nos convertimos en murciélagos, ya vez? de cualquier manera hubiera salido el tema

-Bien, entonces suponiendo que tu eres un vampiro y te conviertes en murciélago y todas esas cosas, tu hermana tambien lo es? Suponiendo que yo te creyera, claro!

-No me crees? Ve esto –el mestizo mitad vampiro y mitad mago Vladimir se habia convertido por dos segundos en un murciélago, para ser franca era un murciélago muy bien parecido (n/a y me pongo roja, eh?)- Si, mi hermana es vampiro, mejor dicho vampiresa, somos decendientes lejanos del famoso Conde Drácula, sorprendido?

-Dracula? Eso no es una historia inventada por muggles?

-Jajaja, no, Drácula si existio, era un verdadero asesino... me avergüenzo de eso

-OK... y los crucifijos que traen? No los quema? Como le hacen?

- es que los mugles tienen que exagerar siempre todo? Los crucifijos no nos van ni vienen, no nos quemamos ni nada por el estilo, alguna otra pregunta?

-Ooooh... La noche que salieron, a donde fueron?

-o.O no, no es lo que estas pensando, nunca hemos mordido a un ser humano, solo nos limitamos a comer aves y cosas por el estilo,eso era todo?

-Ehm... no! El ajo te hace algo?

-Jajaja, no, el agua bendita tampoco y la estaca no lo se, yo pienso que como a cualquier persona que le perforan el cuerpo con una estaca.

Duraron una hora hablando sobre vampiros y cosas por el estilo, luego Harry recordo que ese día era la final de quidditch y como era capitan tenia que reunir a su equipo para darle una dosis de animo y confianza. En el partido...

-Quiero que los capitanes se den la mano, esto debe de ser un juego limpio lo digo por los dos equipos (Gryffindor! ehh! Y este... Slytherin buuuu!), nada de trampas, nadie por ninguna razon debe utilizar su varita! Entendido? Todos a sus posisiones... –dijo Madame Hooch a los dos equipos e hizo sonar su silbato y Graham Gunton, un chico de Hufflepuff que cursa cuarto grado comenzo a comentar el partido.

-Y el buscador de Gryffindor el gran Harry Potter da vueltas sobre el estadio, Ginny Weasley metio un gol para Gryffindor, con una técnica espléndida, uh! Stacey Stean de Slytherin bloqueo el tiro de Katie Bell! Esto va a estar reñido, que se escuchen las palmas para Gryffindor! –Un ruido ensordecedor retumbo en el estadio, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se habian unido en vitores- Y ahora los de Slytherin...-Y los de dicha casa aplaudieron y gritaron pero no se comparaba con la fanaticada de Gryffindor.

Al final Gryffindor habia quedado 220 a 90, una diferencia considerablemente grande en un partido. Toda la audiencia (Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y Hufflepuff) habia bajado para felicitar al equipo, todos los miembros estaban estaban contentos, habian tenido un gran partido. Harry se sentia orgulloso, por fin comprendia a Oliver Wood, era tan reconfortante saber que el habai sido el capitan del equipo ganador. Poco a poco todos los alumnos comenzaron su retorno al colegio, cuando ya solo quedaban alumnos de Gryffindor Seamus Finnigan grito: Fiesta en la noche! todos apoyaron la idea pero alguien dijo: Mejor de disfraces! Y a los demas les parecio mejor esa idea. Mañana! Que sea de parejas solo para Gryffindors e invitados especiales de otras casa!. Ya en la sala comun muchos seguían felicitando a los jugadores.

-Hey Harry! Harry! HARRY!

-Eu? Quien me habla?

-Aquí! Quiero hablar contigo

-Bien, Vladimir, quieres que vayamos al dormitorio (n/a si están mal pensando, esto no es un slash!)

-Si

-Entonces que paso?

-Iuuuu, es tu oportunidad, preguntale a Dru que si quiere ir contigo a la fiesta de disfraces, tu le "agradas", apurate o si no alguien mas te gana, esta cerca de la chimenea

-Pero... como empiezo?

-Solo ve y se tu mismo, aprovecha que esta sola... Hey, haste un poco el misterioso

-Como es eso? Olvidalo... Ya voy! –Exhalo ruidosamente. Regreso a la sala comun, ya se veia mas tranquila, y ahí seguia Drucilla sentada, se le acerco y se sento a su lado.

-Hola Harry, felicidades por lo del juego, vuelas muy bien

-Me viste? Digo, como estas?

-Pues bien, eso creo, y tu?

-Ehm... este... –No sabia que responder, solo veia a Vladimir que estaba haciendole señas detrás de Dru

-Vladimir ya se que estas ahí, vete!

-Le quitas la diversión a todo, lo sabias? Bruja!

-Si no te habias dado cuenta es exactamente eso lo que soy! Bruto!

-Rara

-Mujeriego

-Antisocial

-Idiota

-Imbecil

-Ehm.. Hoola! Sigo aquí

-Lo siento, es que esa cosa que se dice ser mi hermano empezo

-Ya Dru, madura!

-No me digas Dru

-Uh pues, mejor me voy

-Si mejor –dijo Harry quitándole las palabras de la boca a Drucilla. Ya que Vladimir se habia "ido" (escondido detrás una pared cerca de las escaleras) Harry comenzo a hablar- Queria saber si ya tienes pareja para la fiesta de mañana, claro, si ya tienes...

-No, no tengo, no me ha invitado la persona correcta

-O.o Entonces, te gustaria ir conmigo?

-Si, que mas da. Ya tienes pensado que vas a usar?

-Uhm... no

-Perfecto! Buscate algo como de vampiro –Harry tosio- Yo se lo que te digo, ok?

-Si, esta bien, entonces nos vemos luego –Se fue a su dormitorio, y en el camino se habia encontrado a Vladimir sentado contra la pared, intento ignorar eso y seguiero juntos hasta el dormitorio...

No creen que este es demasiado dialogo? Bueno solo les pido que si ya lo leyeron, me dejen un review TT pliss, ya tengo muchas ideas para el siguiente capitulo Besos, los quiero muuucho.

Alicefrank

PD- Si quieren un review mio en sus historias solo tienen que mandarme uno a mi. A si! Y si les gustan los FF de Inuyasha lean los de willniani


	6. Creando los vestuarios

-Ok, ya estoy de vuelta, hola a quien este leyendo esto! –digo muy alegremente

-HAY YA CALLATE! HIPÓCRITA! –una voz bastante grosera me contesta.

-quien dijo eso?

-Yo!

-quien es yo?

-Solo deja de poner tonterías y comienza con el FanFic, y te dices escritora...

-Oye! Escuche eso ¬¬

-Y? Solo empieza y listo

-No, solo por que tu, seas quien seas me lo dice? Ahora mejor voy a bailar

-Esta esta loca... y ustedes que hacen leyendo esto, saltenselo y comiencen con el Fic ¬¬

-Si, esta bien, entonces nos vemos luego –Se fue a su dormitorio, y en el camino se habia encontrado a Vladimir sentado contra la pared, intento ignorar eso y siguieron juntos hasta el dormitorio...

-Como te fue? Te dijo que no, verdad? Eso es lo que pasa cuando no te haces el misterioso

-Ves muchas telenovelas, no es asi?

-Eh? Que es eso?

-Nada... –Dijo recordando a su tia Petunia que tenia un vicio por esa clase de programación- ...me dijo que si! Pero... hey! Pensabas que me diria que no?

-Yo? No, como crees? (n/a Nótese el sarcasmo)

-Y con quien vas a ir tu? Por que desde luego vas a ir acompañado, no? Con tu historial de 394 novias ya deberia haber una siete minimo

-En realidad ya son 398 ;) sali el primer día con una niña de Hufflepuff creo que se llamaba Anna o algo asi, hace dos dias con una de Ravenclaw y ayer con una que esta en tercero o cuarto, la verdad no le pregunte. Pero no pienso ir solo a la fiesta, que me crees? Antisocial? Tengo linda cara, hay que usarla!

-Que bueno que no eres presumido, entonces con quien vas a ir? Ya tienes pareja?

-Pareja? Voy a llevar a Parvati y Lavander, te das cuenta? Yo no tengo que buscar mucho

Mientras Vladimir seguia presumiéndole su gran popularidad entre las chicas (n/a Les juro que me encanta mi vampirito, con su vanidad y presunción) la sala comun comenzaba a despejarse y los alumnos subian a sus dormitorios. En la habitación de las chicas del sexto curso habia una atmosfera de emocion. Parvati tenia revistas regadas por todas las habitaciones. Hermione ojeaba varias revistas y libros que tenian ilustraciones de vestuarios antiguos, Lavander veia muy atentamente una foto de una revista muggle, Drucilla estaba dibujando con mucho esfuerzo en su libro negro con detalles plateados (n/a ya lo habia mencionado, se acuerdan? El diario?).

-Drucilla, ya tienes idea de que es lo que vas a hacer? –Pregunto la gemela Patil

-Bueno, si... algo, como no hay tiempo para salir a buscar algo que comprar ya pense en que usar y ustedes? –Les pregunto Dru

-No! No encuentro algo que me guste –Contesto Hermione, aun ojeaba desesperadamente las revistas.

Las chicas siguieron revisando y buscando por cada una de las hojas que tenian ilustraciones un buen disfraz para la fiesta. Al siguiente día no habia clases, no era fin de semana, pero se habian cancelado por una gran celebración, (en realidad a Dumbledore se le habia antojado dar el día libre a los alumnos) asi que trasladémonos a la alcoba de chicas. Era temprano en la mañana, la habitación era iluminada por los rayos de sol que entraban por las ventanas, cuatro chicas seguían en pijamas, sentadas platicando...

-Entonces... ya esta! Asi lo haremos, creen que nos alcance el tiempo? –Dijo Lavander

-Mmm... mejor empecemos ya –Dijo Hermione, haciendo una sencilla floritura con la varita, la cual causo que apareciera un maniquí, luego dijo unas palabras y aparecieron miles de telas de distintos colores y texturas.

-Muy bien Hermy! –Dijo Parvati con una gran sonrisa, mientras las tres tambien aparecian maniquís. Dru estaba haciendo una especie de falda rasgada negra de una tela muy delgada. Hermione habia comenzado con un vestido largo de mangas largas en tono beige en una tela muy pesada, con mucha caida. Lavander llevaba hecho un vestido largo blanco sin mangas. Y Parvati estaba comenzando un vestido rojo arriba de la rodilla.

En otro lado, muy lejos de la habitación de chicas Harry y Ron le rogaban a Ginny para que les ayudara a hacer su disfraz (n/a Ella estaba disfrutando que le rogaran, pero a mi me cae tan gorda, maldita! Como pudiste.. :'( Libro 6)

-Vamos Ginny! Solo ocupamos un poco de ayuda... –decia Ron

-Si Ginny, solo un poquito...

-Cuanto tienen hecho? –pregunto la chica

-Pues... dile tu Harry...

-No, dile tu, me da pena

-Llevan algo al menos?

-Claro –Le espeto Ron

-Muestrenmelo

-Esto es lo que llevamos –dijo Harry sacando un dibujo mal hecho de su mochila

-Jajajaja quieren un disfraz o un monton de basura?

Al final accedio para ayudarlos al ver que no podian hacer esto sin ella ¬¬

Hola! Bien

1.- No me linchen por el inicio

2.- No me linchen por el FF

3.- No me linchen por el final que le he puesto a este FF

4.- No me golpeen (que dijeron? Que ya deje de poner linche, pues no!) No me linche por enumerar por lo que me deben linchar.

Ahora si, les pido una sincera disculpa, es que ando escribiendo puras tonteras, eso es lo que pasa cuando no te diviertes mucho en la escuela... en el proximo capitulo va a salir toooooda la fiesta (en realidad iba a estar en este capitulo, pero me emocione escribiendo sobre la historia de los vestuarios)

-Por que no me dejan un review? Yo los invito

-Uh! Ya empezo, solo dejen el review y asi ya no tienen que leer esas estupideces

-Hey! Puede haber un niño leyendo, cuida las palabras!

-Que? Que lo repita? Estupideces

-Que infantil, madura!

-Tu estas escribiendo esto, tu eres la que debes de madurar

-Ohm... tienes razon, dejare de escribir esto en este momento... mejor en este

Ahora si, no me golpeen, mejor dejen un review y mandenme un tomatazo virtual

Alicefrank

PD No era willniani, si no willnira.


	7. Fiesta de disfraces

-Hoola! Ya regreso con el séptimo capitulo quiero darles un aviso...

-Buuu! Otra vez esta seudo fan! Línchenla!

-¬¬ como decía, les quiero dar un aviso, soy participante de un grupo de T1msn hecho especialmente para gente que le gusta Harry Potter y hay un concurso de FF, si alguien quiere saber mas comuníquense conmigo

-Eres idiota o solo te haces? Como se van a comunicar contigo?

-Uy! Te awitas, mándenme un mail a: nariel91 hotmail. com (los espacios son porque no se puede poner ningún URL o algo parecido en esta pagina)

-Por que no mejor les pones el FF ya?

-OK

**Dedicación:**

-Ya había puesto que era para Vero y Lidu, pero este capi es especialmente para Capandres, uno de mis autores favoritos

-Y no te mando review en el capitulo anterior (muajaja)

-Bueno, si pero... Hey! Es cierto! ¬¬ (esperare una excusa o algo parecido...)

Ya se acercaba la festividad, dentro y fuera de la torre comentaban al respecto, en el Gran Comedor algunas chicas de otras casas presumían que las habían invitado a la celebración sus parejas de Gryffindor. La fiesta prometía mucho y todos los alumnos que no eran de Gryffindor buscaban forma para colarse en el festejo (excepto claro los amargados de Slytherin que no saben perder ¬¬)

Harry y Ron ya habían logrado terminar sus trajes, mejor dicho Ginny ya había terminado de rediseñar y hacer los trajes que habían quedado muy bien. Drucilla, Hermione, Lavander y Parvati también los habían terminado, esta ultima desecho la idea anterior por una que le había gustado mas.

El bullicio que había dentro de la sala común era estridente, los alumnos caminaban hacia cualquier dirección, algunos decorando, otros limpiando y varios solo estorbando a los que si hacían algo. Hasta que Ron harto de que hubiera tanto congestionamiento llamo a todos los Gryffindors y ya que estaban reunidos les dijo que se fueran a donde tenían que ir excepto los encargados para la fiesta por que nadie iba a pasar por ahí hasta la hora del festejo. Rápidamente todo estaba solo excepto por dos chicas de séptimo curso, una de segundo, dos de cuarto y tres chicos de quinto que estaban encantando un stereo muggle para que funcionara con magia y no con electricidad.

Llego la hora, todo estaba listo para que la pasaran en grande. Los sillones escarlata habían desaparecido junto con los escritorios y las mesitas, en su lugar había una mesa larga con un mantel de colores rojo y dorado pegada a la pared llena de bebidas y botanas, también había un entarimado con un micrófono y el stereo hechizado. También había grandes carteles con las fotos del equipo de Quidditch, una muy grande llamaba la atención, tenia una gran imagen de Harry Potter atrapando la snitch y volando con su saeta de fuego por todo el estadio. Del techo colgaban listones en tonos escarlata y dorado. Toda la habitación era alumbrada por luces de colores que parpadeaban y se movían como danzando. Los invitados comenzaban a llegar. Al pie de las escaleras Harry, Ron, Vladimir y Dean esperaban impacientes a sus acompañantes.

-Ron, crees que venga? Y si se arrepintió? –pregunto el chico de la cicatriz en la frente, que en ese momento vestía pantalón negro, camisa blanca, con el cuello hacia arriba, chaleco negro y capa negra con el interior en tinto. De su boca se dejaban ver dos afilados colmillos y estaba ligeramente maquillado de blanco, para parecer mas pálido de lo normal y un poco de sombra negra en los párpados. No traía puestos sus acostumbradas gafas. También llevaba unos zapatos negros bien lustrados.

-No se arrepintió, o quien sabe esa chica es rara –Le contesto el muchacho pelirrojo. El llevaba una armadura muy flexible de metal y un yelmo también de metal. Muy al estilo medieval.

-No ayudas... tu que crees Vladimir?

-Pues, considerando que tu eres Harry Potter y que mi hermana esta loca, lo mas seguro es que...(n/a cha cha cha chan) tal vez venga, tal vez se arrepienta, lo mas seguro es que quien sabe –Le contesto el chico de ojos azules. Usaba unos pantalones cortos desgarrados de color negro, camiseta blanca un poco abierta al pecho también desgarrada y parecía un poco sucia, botines negros y un parche en el ojo. A la cintura traía una espada sin filo (n/a para los que ven Samurai X, no me refiero a una de filo invertido, si no que esta así para no lastimar a nadie en un accidente) también tenia el cabello despeinado, el cual le daba un aire salvaje.

-Tampoco ayudas mucho que digamos, tu que piensas Dean?...Dean? Tierra llamando a Dean...

-eh? A si! El cielo esta muy azul, tal vez lluevan vacas amarillas

-Como? Ahí viene Ginny, no la vas a acompañar?

-Si...

El chico fue hacia su novia y se saludaron con un beso, esto le había causado un enfado a Ron, pero se aguanto por que vio que venían bajando Hermione, Parvati y Lavander. (n/a Por cierto, Ginny usaba un traje de mariposa muajaja lo mas ridículo que se pueda). Rápidamente Ron y Vladimir se acercaron a las chicas. Ron le beso la mano a Hermione, que usaba un vestido muy largo hasta el tobillo, de mangas largas, de color beige con detalles en el cuello, punta de las mangas y en la bastilla, con color amarillo mostaza. Su vestido tenia un poco de escote y a la cadera tenia una cadena de oro, su cabello se lo había arreglado alaciándolo y agarrandolo en media cola. Calzaba unos suecos con tacón que combinaban con el disfraz. Vladimir les ofreció los dos brazos a Parvati y Lavander, las cuales los tomaron con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara y entraron en la sala común. Parvati usaba una falda hasta la mitad de la pierna en tono morado, en la cadera tenia una especie de pañoleta naranja con monedas colgando, traía una blusa sin mangas muy escotada en un color naranja mas suave que el de la pañoleta, del cuello le colgaban varios collares de distintos colores y las muñecas lucían infinidad de pulseras, su cabello estaba parcialmente rizado. Lavander en cambio traía puesto un vestido amplio y largo blanco abierto a la espalda y muy escotado, su cuello lucia un elegante y exquisito collar de plata con un dije de zafiro, tenia unos guantes blancos hasta el codo y una fina tela azul traslucida muy suave le cubría parte de los brazos, su cabello estaba arreglado en bucles perfectos que le daban un aire elegante.

Cuando Hermione paso junto a Harry le dijo por lo bajo:

-No te preocupes, ahí viene, se esta dando los últimos toques, le agradas...

-Gracias Hermione, luces muy bien

-Tu también

-Hey! Yo quiero que solo me halagues a mi, a nadie mas –Le dijo Ron falsamente ofendido.

-Tu también te ves muy bien, estas guapísimo... –Y así se alejaron Hermione y Ron hacia la mesa de la botana

Ya se hacia tarde y Drucilla no llegaba, la sala común estaba llenándose rápidamente y Harry se sorprendió cuando vio a Neville que llevaba como acompañante a Luna Lovegood (n/a amo a esa pareja! Y Rowling no los quiere poner juntos...) luego de eso volvió la vista a las escalares puesto que había escuchado pasos. En eso se distinguió una chica de hermosa figura, a la que Harry reconoció como Drucilla. Automáticamente se acerco a ella.

-Te ves hermosa –Pudo gesticular Harry

-Gracias, tu también te ves muy bien –Le devolvió el cumplido. La chica lucía una especie de corsette negro, una falda que bajaba del lado derecho en una línea diagonal hasta la mitad de la pierna izquierda, la falda era negra y tenia el aspecto de estar rasgada, la tela se veía muy ligera y delgada. Calzaba unos zapatillas de punta, con tacón de aguja en color negro, un collar del cual colgaban cuarzos negros que tenían un diámetro de dos milímetros, estos caían hacia el pecho de la chica en forma de "V", también llevaba unos guantes hasta el codo en color negro y sus colmillos eran afilados. Su maquillaje era muy sencillo, consistía en sombra negra no muy exagerada difuminada con tinto en los párpados, sin nada mas. Su cabello estaba lacio con las puntas onduladas.

-Vamos a la fiesta?

-Claro –Al llegar a la sala común, Seamus Finnigan, que estaba en la tarima con el micrófono en mano animando a los invitados dijo:

-Y aquí llega otra pareja mas, que les parece? Es Harry Potter el buscador de Gryffindor! Y viene disfrazado de Vampiro! Y quien es su hermosa acompañante? En verdad que es linda, Drucilla Feldstein! Nuestra nueva compañera, me vas a guardar una pieza verdad? De preferencia lenta –dijo el chico con una sonrisa, el comentario no le agrado a Harry, el quería a Drucilla solo para el y nadie mas... –Vamos Harry! Me vas a dejar, no? Bien, aquí llega otra pareja, quienes son?...

-Quieres bailar o prefieres comer o beber algo? Lo que desees –Le dijo Harry mientras se acercaban a la pista

-Quisiera un poco de ponche

-Bien, ahorita te lo traigo –Y el chico fue directo a la mesa de bebidas y sirvió dos vasos con ponche.

-Hey Harry! Esta buenísima tu novia –Le dijo un chico a su lado, volteo para verlo a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que era Vladimir con una sonrisa

-Que diji...? ah, eres tu, ahora también con tu hermana? Debería darte vergüenza –Le contesto Harry fingiendo voz de sermón de abuelita.

-No la hagas esperar... –Harry regreso con Drucilla y en el camino algunos chicos le preguntaban que si él y Drucilla estaban saliendo. Cuando llego con Dru, ella estaba rodeada de chicos.

-Si se quitan de mi camino ¬¬... Drucilla, aquí esta tu ponche –Seamus anuncio una canción lenta –Quieres bailar?

-Claro –Harry le dio su ponche a un niño de tercer curso y Dru se lo dejo a uno de primero que salió muy emocionado con el vaso. La chica puso sus brazos en el cuello de Harry y se acerco a el, este rodeo la cintura de Drucilla y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción. Él había mejorado mucho su baile. A la mitad de la canción Dru recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Después de varias canciones Seamus le cedió el micrófono a un Colin Creevey y se dispuso a pedirle la pieza a Drucilla, a lo cual Harry parecía enojado y se dirigió a la mesa de botanas maldiciendo por lo bajo. Ya ahí, se encontró con Ron y Hermione que iban abrazados.

-No le has dicho que te gusta? –Le pregunto la chica con curiosidad

-No, no he tenido la oportunidad...

-Como que no? Y la pieza lenta? Esa era una magnifica oportunidad! –Le reprendió Ron

-Mmm... que yo sepa Hermione te tuvo que decir lo que sentía antes de que tu lo hicieras y habías tenido varias oportunidades...

-No es lo mismo... –Le contesto apenado el chico

-Ya Ron, déjalo, esta muy nervioso así, no lo empeores. Tómate tu tiempo Harry, pero apresúrate o si no alguien puede llegar antes que tu

-Si, lo se, pero no puedo... adiós chicos, no quiero que nadie me gane la siguiente pieza –Dijo cuando noto que la canción llegaba a su fin. –Es mi turno

-Aja –Le contesto al mismo tiempo que comenzaba otra canción lenta, ya que los dos estaban juntos bailando, Dru se acerco al oído de Harry y le dijo –Te ves muy bien en esa foto –Apunto con la mirada la imagen de el montando su saeta de fuego en el momento en que tomaba a la snitch, Harry se sonrojo, Dru luego le tomo la mano que estaba en su cintura y lo jalo hacia el retrato de la dama gorda.

-A donde quieres ir?

-Lejos de aquí, no quieres venir?

-Si, pero a donde?

-Ya veras... –Iban directo a los jardines de Hogwarts cuando la Señora Norris los encontró en el vestíbulo, a continuación apareció Filch con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa contorsionada que le daba parecido con un demente

-A donde creen que van? Los alumnos deben estar en sus salas comunes a esta hora, o no se han dado cuenta de la hora?

-Cual es el problema Argus? –Una voz inexpresiva provenía de las sombras y una figura se acercaba hacia los dos chicos. A Drucilla se le estaba resbalando el guante derecho por lo que lo subió rápidamente. Snape se vislumbro con los ojos muy abiertos, en forma de sorpresa al verlos ahi.

-Potter, por que no me sorprende? Que cree que hace en medio de la noche en el vestíbulo? De casualidad pensó que podría salir a escondidas como lo hacían los merodeadores?

-No, profesor

-Fue mi culpa, yo le pedí que me acompañara a los jardines para ver la luna, el no quería pero yo lo disuadí –Miraba a Snape a los ojos como queriendo decirle algo

-Que cree que sea el mejor castigo profesor Snape? Colgarlos de los pulgares? Tengo unos grilletes...

-No! Pueden irse... –dijo Snape con voz decidida

-Que? –No pudo evitar decir Harry, como paso eso? Es que acaso Snape se había vuelto loco? Siempre buscaba hasta la mas mínima excusa para castigarlo y bajarle puntos a Gryffindor y ahora lo iba a dejar irse así como así?

-Lo que escucho Potter, Lárguese de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión...

-Hasta aquí llega este capitulo...

-Por fin! Eso fue una tortura...

-No es cierto! Si me encanta!

-Por eso!

-¬¬ muérete!

-púdrete!

-cállate!

-Metete al armario y vete a Narnia! P

-¬¬ eso solo es con la Vero... o es que tu eres... (cha cha cha chan) Verónica

-Jajaja XD no..

-quien será esa voz tan grosera? –Interviene el narrador- Que hará nuestra (na na na na na batman! Ehm… me equivoque) súper heroína? No se lo pierdan en el siguiente episodio, en el mismo canal y a la misma hora... Renuncio! No me pagan lo suficiente para decir tantas estupideces! En un fic

-No te pago!

-Peor aun! Me voy! –Sale del edificio, intenta abrir el porshe que esta estacionado y llega el dueño, sale corriendo y toma el primer camión que encuentra.

Ok, dejare de poner tonterías cuando... ehm... que decía? A si! Se agradecen reviews!

Alicefrank

PD- Muchas gracias por lo reviews de Debes buscarte un nuevo amor, leeré sus FF cuando tenga oportunidad También a Clawi, Vero OWK y a Lidu por el del capi anterior y si, me estoy esmerando mas en este que en el borrador y también las tonterías ayudan! Algún día madurare...


	8. Y despues

-Hooola! De nuevo Llueven vacas amarillas!

-Sáquenla! Que se muera! Que? Vacas amarillas... esta fumada, no la molesten...

-Hey! Aquí estoy! Guarda silencio por un momen...

-Línchenla! Que se pudra!

-¬¬ OK –Me salgo del "escenario" y camino hacia un acantilado- Adiós...

-Hey, no! Era broma!

-Jajaja, que dijiste? Esa tonta ya se mato! Pues no, fíjate

-Cambio de opinión, tirate!

-Bien! Como decía... Hooola! Ya estoy aquí de nueva cuenta... si, ya se lo que vas a decir voz...

-Eh? Yo?

-Lo que escucho Potter, Lárguese de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión, en cuanto a usted señorita Feldstein, venga a mi oficina.

-Que te crees Snape? Que me puedes mandar como si fuera un cachorro? Pues ve esto! –Le hizo una señal obscena con el dedo- Jajaja, me rió de ti... –Decía Drucilla de una forma tan insolente como solo ella sabia, Harry le apretó la mano para advertirle que se callara (n/a Y por que le encanta la tipa... Yo me quedo con Vladimir) y ella guardo silencio.

-Se siente bien señorita? Hablarle así a un profesor! Como si estuviera a la altura! Que se cree que es? Esta castigada toda la semana en las horas que no tenga clases! –Snape decía cada palabra con un tono de "Te odio, muérete" –Ahora Potter, lárgate! Y tu... ven a mi despacho.

-Ve –Le susurro al oído Harry- y no le alegues -Después de eso, Harry se fue con paso apresurado a la sala común. Mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar y recordaba lo mucho que odiaba a Snape, llego frente al retrato de la dama gorda, dijo la contraseña que era Zimbabwe, después de que Harry traspaso el retrato, buscaba a alguien, se abrió paso entre las personas y se encontró con una de las gemelas Patil

-Oye Parvati, donde esta Vladimir?

-Eh? No lo has visto? Esta ahí! Arriba! –Dijo esto mientras apuntaba hacia el entarimado donde el chico estaba cantando y bailando (n/a bien sexy mi vampirito...Yo no dije nada...) Harry le agradeció a Parvati, se acerco a Vladimir cuando termino su canción y bajo de la plataforma, todos estaban aplaudiéndole...

-Vladimir... espera... –Se dio la vuelta y se comenzó a reír con sonoras carcajadas. Se callo y encaro de nuevo al chico- Tu hermana! Snape se la llevo...

-Ya me lo imaginaba, esa niña no puede ir a una fiesta sin causar problemas –dijo de lo mas calmado mientras se recargaba en una pared- es tan común que se meta en dificultades, como yo soy el guapo de la familia, ella es la revoltosa, no te preocupes, va a estar bien, tu disfruta de la fiesta –En ese segundo un grupo de chicas se abalanzaron sobre Vladimir, lo felicitaban y daban grititos de emoción...-Adiós Harry, las chicas me aclaman –Harry solo volteo los ojos y subió a su habitación, se cambio el disfraz por su pijama roja con pequeñas snitch estampadas, se recostó, el sueño lo venció muy rápido. Al despertar al siguiente día, Dean y Seamus estaban sentados a las orillas de sus respectivas camas frotándose las sienes.

-Ay! Mi cabeza! –Grito Dean de la nada

-No grites! Me duele... –Le respondió Seamus

-Que tienen? Ah! Ya se! Tomaron..

-Me lo juras? -.-" –Le dijo Seamus

-No me enorgullezco de eso –Contesto Dean

-Moriré! Veo la luz! (n/a Cualquier parecido conmigo en la vida real es mera coincidencia... Ahora si! Veo la luz!...)

-Es el sol Seamus... –dijo Harry en tono de: Pobrecito, ya ni sabe lo que dice

-Ou! o.O

Después de eso, Harry salió en busca de Ron, Hermione o Vladimir, pero no encontró a nadie en la sala común, era temprano, tal vez demasiado. Al estar en la sala común se dio cuenta que estaba otra vez impecable, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que una noche anterior hubo una fiesta. Salió por el retrato y se quedo en el pasillo. No tenia nada pensado después de buscarlos en la sala común... Donde los buscaría ahora? Después de un rato fue a la biblioteca y se encontró solo con la sorpresa de que la señora Pince estaba del peor humor del mundo, así que decidió salir pronto de ahí y bajo hacia el Gran Comedor, ahí si encontró a varios alumnos y para su sorpresa, en la mesa de Gryffindor estaban Ron y Hermione, se sentó junto a ellos y comió un poco del desayuno que los elfos habían preparado. Cuando los tres terminaron sus alimentos se dirigieron a tomar sus clases, donde se encontró con Vladimir y Drucilla que al parecer estaban discutiendo por que cuando abrieron la puerta se escucho que la chica decía: "...y eres un asqueroso y desgraciado pervertido! Agh! Muérete..." luego de eso se había dado media vuelta en seco y caminado con pasos largos a su pupitre. Ni siquiera había notado a Harry, estaba furiosa? Por que? Ya que habían pasado todas las clases Ron se había robado a Hermione y estaban en los jardines, mientras que Harry aburrido se había quedado solo sentado frente a la chimenea. Unos minutos después Vladimir llego con una gran sonrisa y se dejo caer en el sillón carmesí.

-Bien Harry, ya le preguntaste? –Le dijo el apuesto chico de ojos azules

-Preguntarle que a quien? –Pregunto confundido el chico de gafas

-A mi "dulce y adorada hermanita" que si va a ir contigo a Hogsmeade, que soy el único que piensa aquí?

-Uy... que tu seas el único que piensa, esto se esta poniendo feo... o.O

-No te salgas del tema ¬¬ aprovecha este momento, esta con sus amigas, ya debe de estar mas feliz... –El muchacho tenia razón, se veía mucho mas alegre comparándola con su yo en la mañana durante las clases.

-Tu crees que sea buena idea? No luce lo que se dice feliz y contenta

-No seas cobarde, solo camina hacia allá... –el chico comenzó a usar sus dedos como si fueran pequeñas piernas (n/a te recuerda a la escuela Lidu? Las faldas TT) que caminaban sobre un cojín y se acercaban a la otra mano del muchacho- le preguntas, ella te dice que no y te da una bofetada. Nada del otro mundo. Bien, cálmate, no es cierto, ya te dijo que si una vez, no?

-tienes razón... –Harry se dio la vuelta y se acerco un poco a Drucilla la cual hablaba con Parvati y Lavander- este... D-Drucilla?

-Si Harry? –Dijo dando media vuelta quedando de frente con Harry- Solo espera un momento –se volvió a voltear –y si ese imbecil cree que se puede acercar a alguien como yo otra vez esta muy mal, ya me hizo pasar una mala noche ayer como para que lo intente de nuevo... –Harry se puso mas nervioso de lo que estaba, sin duda estaban hablando de el, el era el causante de todo... y ella no quería salir con el de nuevo... –entonces Harry?

-J-je mañana hay un viaje a Hogsmeade, lo recuerdas?

-Ah si, el viaje, por que? –Se cruzo los brazos y se quedo mirando los ojos color esperanza del chico

-Quería saber si tu querrías ir conmigo... –El chico se balanceaba sobre sus talones y miraba sus pies

-Bien... Un consejo, a la próxima no busques caracoles en el suelo...

-ohm... ok, entonces mañanas aquí antes de irnos?

-Si, mañana... en la siguiente ocasión déjate de rodeos y solo pídelo –le guiño un ojo, el se despidió muy nervioso por lo que le acababa de decir. Era tan obvio? Siguió caminando hacia Vladimir.

-Que te dije? Yo lo sabia! Eso era todo Harry... Harry?.. Harry?.. Me escuchas?.. Oh mira! Un dementar en bikini!

-Un que en que? –Vladimir le sonreía mientras comía una galleta que le habían regalado una niñas de tercer curso

-Por fin reaccionas ¬¬ Entonces ya me vas a pelar o es el momento de Oh Dru... Dru te amo! No puedo vivir sin ti?

-Cállate colmillitos... –Y el chico le tiro un cojín que golpeo directo la cara del otro.

-Ah si? –El chico le tiro mas cojines. Y así comenzó la guerra de los cojines en la sala común.

-Que inmaduros! –Les dijo una chica de cabellos rojos

-Eh? No te metas niña! ¬¬

-No seas así con ella, es Ginny, la hermana de Ron...

-Y a mi que? Esta niña me dijo inmaduro!

-Y no es así Spoonchie? –Dijo una chica detrás de el

-DRUCILLA! Cuantas veces te he dicho que NO, NUNCA! JAMAS! Me llames así!–Dijo mientras se le subían los colores al rostro...

-I'm here again! No es lindo? Spoonchie . 

-Spoonchie? Que falta de imaginación... parece nombre de perro

-¬¬ deja a Spoonchie en paz... es MI Spoonchie. Baila Spoonchie, baila! Striptease XD

-A ti? Wacala!

-¬¬ era broma… Creo que hay gente que me golpeara después de esto… Se agradecen reviews!

Alicefrank

PD- Lamento todas las estupideces que he puesto pero... Te extraño Vero! Entre la Lidu y yo no se puede hacer nada TT regresa (le había puesto refresa . refresa!)


	9. En Hogsmeade

-Hola! Ya estoy de nuevo aquí!

-Por que no le dicen que se vaya a narnia?

-Si, por que... hey! ¬¬ no me ire a narnia... bien, como decia ya regrese y traigo un nuevo capitulo!

-Buh... a quien le importa? pudrete

-¬¬ muerete!

- metete al armario XD

- ¬¬ no me agradas... Ya regreso Capandres! Ya extrañaba tus Reviews

-DRUCILLA! Cuantas veces te he dicho que NO, NUNCA! JAMAS! Me llames así!–Dijo mientras se le subían los colores al rostro

-No se... recuérdame -Le contesto la chica con una sonrisa

-Si no fueras mujer te golpearia... hey! Ya recuerdo, no lo eres! Eres un fenómeno raro que se dice llamar mi hermana

-No dio gracia SPOONCHIE ¬¬

-No me digas asi!

-Y por que te dice asi Vladimir? Por que Spoonchie? –Interrumpio Harry que no podia aguantar las ganas de reir

-No se y no te importa... –Le contesto de manera cortante el chico

-Es que... es una larga historia... todo comenzo cuando... –El mitad vampiro le tapo la boca a Drucilla

-Dejalo asi Dru o le contare cierta cosa que paso entre cierta personita y tu...

-No te atreverias... o si? Que bajo has caido hermanito –Dijo la chica mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigia a su habitación, dejando a Harry con una expresión en su cara de: "Que, que?" y a un Vladimir con una sonrisa que a la mitad se contorsionaba haciendo que pareciera un maniaco asesino en serie.

-Que? De que hablaban?

-Nada, mi querido Harry...nada...

Y asi se acabo el tema de spoonchie, claro no sin que antes Vladimir le lanzara un hechizo desmemorizante a Ginny, que por cierto Harry la protegio y el chico de ojos azules se tuvo que conformar con hacerla jurar de que no contaria nada a nadie. Llego el sabado, con un cielo azul sin nubes y un sol muy fuerte que iluminaba todo el castillo y sus alrededores. De la torre de Gryffindor salia una pareja, eran Ron y Hermione que se dirigían a la salida para ir a un viaje a Hogsmeade. En ese curso eran esporádicas las salidas, todo el asunto de Voldemort y los mortífagos, hacian todo mas difícil y que al parecer habia reclutado a magos muy jóvenes en esta ocasión (Voldemort). Harry ya se encontraba en la sala comun esperando a "su chica", aunque en realidad todavía no se podia decir que era suya solo habian salido una vez, Vladimir ya estaba saliendo con Parvati y Lavander, una a cada lado (n/a Que descaro! Con dos al mismo tiempo!... Se vale de tres? Yo me apunto!) Harry estaba muy nervioso, no sabia que hacer, que decir... su primera cita con Cho no habia resultado nada bien y la que tuvo con Dru... habia terminado en castigo con Snape, se dio cuenta de que sus manos le sudaban, Dru se vislumbro bajando las escaleras, el solo queria salir corriendo de alli y meterse debajo de su cama, pero era demasiado tarde! Ella ya estaba frente a el y el solo pensaba: "nunca habia sentido tantos nervios como ahora... pero si solo es un chica! Que estupido soy...me estoy volviendo loco... tengo discusiones mentales!

-Harry? Harry? Oye! Me vas a dejar aqui?

-Lo siento, es que te ves muy bien. Nos vamos?

-Gracias, si creo que es hora de salir –Drucilla le tomo la mano (n/a Ea! Ella toma la iniciativa! Es genial... en cierto modo creo que se parece a mi...Ja! ni al caso) y noto que el estaba temblando –Te sientes bien? Estas helado y temblando

-Yo? Es que hace un poco de frio, no crees? "_Que estas diciendo Harry? Es el día mas caluroso del mes! Te va a mandar a volar si no dices nada inteligente"_

-Si, esta un poco fresco –Intento hacerlo sentir mas comodo. Salieron del castillo y se reunieron con todos los que iban a Hogsmeade. En todo el camino ninguno dijo ni una palabra haciendo un largo silencio muy incomodo para los dos. De vez en cuando Harry la miraba de soslayo... y cada vez que la veia ella lo notaba, aunque no decia nada. Cuando estaban llegando a Hogsmeade, Harry la ayudo a bajar como todo un pequeño caballero (n/a parezco tia xD "Pequeño caballero") al momento en que ella bajaba unos niños de tercer año pasaron corriendo a su lado y uno de ellos le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas, eso hizo que cayera directo al charco de lodo que habia cerca.

-Estas bien? No te paso nada? –Le pregunto muy preocupado Harry. Todos los que estaban cerca miraban la escena y la mayoria estaba riendo...

-Asqueroso saco de huesos! Que te crees? Ven aquí y disculpate o vas a amanecer muerto! De eso me encargo yo! –Todos los presentes se quedaron viendo la extraña reaccion de la chica (n/a la cara de ellos era asi: º·º... ya vieron... no provoquen a Dru! Explota xD)

-Pe...pe...perdon? –dijo el niño todo asustado mirando el piso como si fuera lo mas interesante que hay en el mundo

-Perdon! Que piensas que haga con la ropa asi? Sabes lo que tarde en arreglarme como para que un niñito llegue y me arruine todo! –El niño nada mas temblaba y Harry se habia asustado de la forma en que habia actuado...

-Mira Drucilla, ya dejalo... esto se arregla con un hechizo... mira, amos a las tres escobas, entras al baño y dices el encantamiento, te parece? Todo fue un accidente...

-Tienes razon Harry... ¬¬ mirada de odio a Vladimir que a pesar de todo se seguia riendo... que te a tanta gracia Spoo... Mi vampirito regresa la mirada ¬¬

Ya que llegaron a las tres escobas, ella entro al tocador y diciendo un sencillo hechizo puff! Todo como nuevo. Despues de eso, salio y se encontro con Harry. Los dos pasaron por el umbral y salieron del pub... Harry solo pensaba a donde llevarla.

-A donde quieres ir? –Pregunto por fin el chico al agotársele las ideas.

-Ehm... no se... que tal a...? no, tal vez no te guste...

-Eh? A donde?

-no... no es tu estilo...

-Que no es mi estilo?

-Nada...

-Se que no te va a gustar, no eres asi..

-Asi como?

-Eres muy santito, no quiero decir que me caigas mal, pero... eres Harry Potter! Que diria alguien si te viera ahí?

-Que tiene que ver que yo sea Harry Potter? Yo no pedi serlo! Y que sea yo queiere decir que soy un aburrido?

-No! Claro que no... eres una gran persona, eres un gran amigo!

-Entonces dime algo... que lugar es ese?

-Su nombre es chan chan chan chaaaan Astakos

-Como? Astakos... y donde esta? Nunca habie escuchado de esa tienda...

--En serio, quieres ir?

-Claro! –Esto lo dijo como si fuera obvio. El estaba muerto de la curiosidad para saber que habia ahí...

-Esta bien... si tanto quieres ir... pero, yo no respondo a lo que hages despues de ir! Ya estas advertido... sigueme, es por este lado...

Ya termine este capi! No hay mucho que decir asi que solo pondre... ¬¬ Muerte a la voz!

**Reviews! **

Nos vemos luego. Alicefrank 


	10. Astakos since 1810

Bueno… después de mucho tiempo, decidí regresar y actualizar este FF. A pasado un año y siete meses aproximadamente desde la ultima vez que subí un capitulo. Sin más preámbulos, comenzare a escribir.

-Esta bien... si tanto quieres ir... pero, yo no respondo a lo que hagas después de ir. Ya estas advertido... sígueme, es por este lado...

Los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos hasta las afueras de Hogsmeade, cada vez se alejaban más y más de la zona comercial, lo único que se veían eran casas por doquier. Cada vez las casas, estaban mas separadas...pero eso no eran casas comunes ¡eran mansiones! Y que clase de mansiones, ni toda la herencia de los Malfoy alcanzaría para pagar una de las exageradamente adornadas ventanas.

Harry veía cada detalle de las casas con ojo curioso, una de esas no tan humildes moradas le llamo la atención, se quedo ensimismado, escudriñando cada mínimo detalle. Drucilla seguía caminando, hasta que noto que su acompañante se había detenido quedado unas casas atrás.

-No seas bobo, –Le dijo a la vez que esbozaba una minúscula sonrisa- no se moverá en el momento que dejes de verla

-¿Que? –Pregunto el muchacho con una mueca de confusión a la vez que dirigía sus ojos verdes a la chica y captaba lo que esta le decía- No, no es eso…

Harry se apresuro hacia donde se encontraba ella, para seguir caminando a su lado. Después de seguir pasando entre extravagantes casas, Drucilla se paro en seco y dirigió su marcha a una peculiar casa, que daba la impresión de estar abandonada, aunque por alguna razón tenia un parecido a la de Grimmauld Place, cuando la joven ya estaba frente a la modesta puerta le hablo a su pareja para que también el se acercara.

-Aquí es…–Dijo la muchacha con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, aunque casi inaudible- ¿Estas seguro que deseas entrar?

-Seguro, -Asevero el chico- ¡entremos!

La chica asomo por su rostro una leve sonrisa que parecía mofarse de la seguridad o muy posiblemente de la ignorancia del joven de cabello negro. Abrió la humilde portezuela y un espeluznante grito de desesperación se oyó dentro de la casa. Hubo un silencio de cinco segundos y... "¿Qué demonios fue eso?" fue lo siguiente que se escuchó, la seguridad que parecía haber tenido el muchacho se había escapado.

-Lo que haya sido no es bueno, -Menciono el chico con angustia- ¿Qué clase de lugar es este Dru? ¿…Dru? –La chica ya había entrado en la casa... –¡Dru espera!

-Era solo un aviso de que alguien entraba, -Menciono la chica indiferente- no seas tan...cobarde

-No soy cobarde –Respondió el joven entre dientes.

-¡Bonjour messier Borchardt! –Dijo enérgica dirigiendo sus hermosos ojos azules a un muchacho de aproximadamente 23 años, bastante alto, de cabello rubio con pequeños rizos, ojos grises y perforaciones en la ceja, nariz, orejas y en el labio inferior, su presencia era bastante imponente.

-¡Bonjour mademoiselle Feldstein! –El joven respondió el saludo con una sonrisa- Cuanto tiempo sin verla querida ¿Y su hermano? ¿No ha venido con usted esta vez?

-No, pero tal vez venga en un rato más, nada seguro, ya lo conoces…

-Muy bien… ¿Y quien es tu amiguito? –Pregunto en tono indiferente.

-El es Potter, un compañero de el "fabuloso colegio" –Respondió la chica girando los ojos.

-Mucho gusto messier Potter, cuide bien de mi querida prometida

-¿Que? –Contesto el muchacho ahogándose con…el aire mientras Drucilla no podía evitar soltar una carcajada- ¿Tu que?

-¡Lois! –Dijo un la chica todavía riendo- Lois es mi primo, no le pongas atención

-Tu primo...¡Oh! ¡Tu primo! Ahahaha ¡Tu primo!

Muy bien, ya termine este chap (:

Muchísimas gracias a los que lo leyeron

Y pues... se aceptan reviews :3!!

Solo necesitan darle al botoncito morado que dice go -u

Bueno, será todo por esta vez...

Espero que sigan leyendo y mis mejores deseos.

Alicefrank 3

Chapter 11: Demasiada miel!

Así que los dos entraron en el afamado café de Madame Pudipie…y Harry se cayó en los pechos de Dru O: no de hecho no… (:


End file.
